1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a less-lethal projectile device. More particularly, the following relates to an ammunition round capable of lethality as a function of distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Less-lethal weapons are those that are capable of impeding an attacker without killing them. Less-lethal weapon systems are well known in the art. Examples include some type of blunt force ammunition round. The round is designed to cause pain but not penetrate the skin. It transfers and disperses its kinetic energy into its target. The most common less-lethal ammunition rounds are those fired from a shotgun. The projectiles themselves are contained in a bean-bag form or may be one or more rubberized bullets. A common problem with a bean-bag projectile is short range and limited accuracy. Both the bean-bag projectile and the rubberized bullets are also capable of causing great harm or death if they strike the attacker's body in more vulnerable areas. A further problem associated with any less-lethal round designed to be fired from a shotgun is the lack of portability and maneuverability of the weapon. For example, a typical 12 gauge shotgun has a barrel bore diameter of about 18.5 mm (0.729 in.), a barrel length of 457 mm (18 in.) to 762 mm (30 in.), and an overall weight which may often exceed 3.63 kg (8 lbs.). These large weapons are not practical to carry in many situations.
Smaller weapons, such as handguns, are more portable but limited in less-lethal projectile options due to the smaller bore diameter. For example a .45 caliber projectile, having a bore diameter of about 11.43 mm (0.450 in.), is the largest caliber pistol generally accepted for practical carry. Another example includes a 9 mm projectile, having a bore diameter of 9 mm (0.354 in.). These smaller diameters are too small for practical bean-bag projectiles, although single projectile rubberized bullets are available.
Yet another challenge with weapons equipped with less-lethal ammunition are the occasions when less-lethal ammunition is not adequate to effectively impede an attacker. That is, there are occasions when deadly force is the only practical solution. Attempts to provide both less-lethal and lethal ammunition have been made. In one example for weapons having magazines which hold multiple rounds to be fired in series, the first rounds may be less-lethal, followed by lethal rounds. This may be dangerous for the shooter, however, if the first rounds are required to be lethal. Additionally, if the shooter fires warning shots, then prefers a less-lethal round, he may now be limited to lethal rounds. Alternately, if the shooter becomes confused on which type of round is next to be fired, he may be hesitant to fire the weapon.
Traditional shotguns, such as the aforementioned 12 gauge shotgun, normally are designed for ammunition having multiple projectiles. These are normally spherical pellets sizes to be lethal at an average distance based on kinetic energy of the pellets. For example, a shotgun having “8 shot” ammunition will have a large number of spherical pellets of about 2.29 mm (0.090 in.). Given their low mass (due to low volume), the kinetic energy will be low, resulting in a lethal distance of only a few meters for human attackers, although the large number of pellets will increase the opportunity of striking an attacker. In contrast, a shotgun having “number 2 buckshot” ammunition will have fewer spherical pellets of about 6.86 mm (0.270 in.), resulting in much higher kinetic energy and therefore an increased lethal distance, but less likely to strike an attacker. Due to the limited accuracy of spherical pellets, it is customary to use larger bore shotguns for personal defense to ensure a minimum number of pellets within each ammunition round, thereby increasing the likelihood of striking the attacker.
Smaller weapons such as handguns are more portable but limited in the number of large pellets which may be contained in each round of ammunition. If the pellet size is reduced, the number of pellets will be increased, but with less kinetic energy capable of impeding an attacker. For example, pellets commonly used in a 9 mm cartridge are “12 shot”, having a spherical pellet of a mere 1.27 mm (0.040 in.) in diameter. The kinetic energy is so low that such ammunition is not even seriously considered for impeding an attacker.
What is needed is ammunition capable of being less lethal to an attacker at far distance, lethal to an attacker at a controlled distance, and capable of a minimum number of projectiles in smaller weapons.